This invention relates to a small decoration adapted to be used while being mounted on personal belongings such as, for example, a key ring or the like, and more particularly to a small decoration equipped with a spring-operated movable decorative element constructed so as to exhibit play characteristics.
A key holder of one type which is one example of personal belongings generally includes a key ring threaded through a key to hold it thereon and a decorative element mounted on the key ring. The decorative element may include a plate made of a synthetic resin material, a doll, or the like. A key holder of another type which is conventionally known in the art is formed into a shape like a change purse and is provided with a key holding fitting adapted to hold a plurality of keys thereon.
Unfortunately, the conventional personal belongings including such a key ring as described above are not constructed so as to exhibit play characteristics, to thereby fail to give a user or viewer pleasure.